Fusion tales
Synopsis Scrooge's nephews have trouble sleeping, so Nya decides to combine Cinderella, Jack and the Beanstalk, Snow White, and all kinds of fairy tales into one fairy tale and read it as a bed time story. plot The episode begins with Nya fixing her hair, just when Huey Dewey & Louie come in wearing pajamas, stating that they can’t sleep and ask her if she would read her a fairy tale. Nya agrees and then sits down to read him the story of Cinderella, Jack and the Beanstalk and other fairy tales in one combined story. As she reads, the three ducklings fall asleep and drift off into an extended dream sequence In their dream, the whole thing involves a poor & lonely shepherd (Scrooge) who resides in a big field with nothing but his flock of rams. After one of his rams get eaten by a big bad wolf (Shere Khan) he wishes that he’d do anything to for any kind of royal person. Suddenly, the very handsome prince Clay (Clay) of Grünhill comes by with a carriage with a paddle in case someone wants to drive, pulled by a lion (Simba). The shepherd gravels and asks what he is doing in the Kingdom of Anguira. So, the prince explains that he is on his way to a royal ball hosted by a beautiful princess Macy (Macy) of Slamalot. Scrooge is relieved but also sad because he has nothing to wear for the party due to these: He has no dancing shoes, his glasses are a mess and his coat is torn and full of a nasty stench. So, without any doubt, he wishes to have formal attire. At that point, his fairy-god-sister (Madoka) appears, accompanied by her fairy-god-sidekick (Webby), they have heard his kind wish and have come to give him formal clothes for the ball. They turn his shepherd clothes into a tuxedo and a top hat, with shiny shoes, a monocle, and a whip. The old shepherd wonders why he might need a whip, and so the fairy-god-sister explains after combining the shepherd’s old bike and a watermelon to turn it into an Indian howdah , pulled by the Shepherd's old ram turned into a howdah bearing elephant (Hahti). As the shepherd jumps on the chariot to ride off with the prince, the fairy-god-sister warns him that he must leave by 1:00 AM or the magic wears off resulting the Howdah turning back into a watermelon, the elephant turning back into the old ram and his clothes back into dirty rags. The old shepherd reminds her that he will always look at his watch whenever it’s important and then rides off with the prince. At the ball, Princess Macy is having trouble finding the right man to dance with. Her dad, King Eggred (King Halbert) gives advice that any minute, her true love might appear. And it happened, the princess sees Prince Clay and Scrooge making an entrance. This makes both the Prince and Princess immediately lovestruck for each other, and the two begin to dance with others throughout the ballroom of the castle. The poor Shepherd who normally ended up without a pair grabs a statue of a woman, and starts pretending to dance with it. Soon, he gets sick of dancing so formally and he gets sick of the music, and then minutes later, the garbage-y Waltz music is interrupted by some Rock ‘N’ Roll music by a band called the Bey Boys with only four members (Kai, Jay, Cole, & Zane). After dancing, the Prince introduces Macy to Scrooge and tells her what his most desperate desire. But all of a sudden, two scoundrels (Masquerade & Mungus) kidnap the princess, as an order from their lord, the Supreme Evil King Aluben-Nov of Boneston County (Von Nebula). With that, the Prince & the Shepherd give a big chase after the bad guys until the howdah splits apart and turns back into the old bike and watermelon, the Elephant turns into an old ram again and the bad guys get away with the princess. Left behind, the prince vows to travel to the Evil King’s castle, slay Aluben-Nov, rescue his true love, get married and finally claim his father’s throne while the Shepherd also vows to save her, claim his taxes and become the richest person in the kingdom. One second later, the same tiger jumps by and eats up both the old rams. Scrooge then reveals that this just got worse And so the two heroes (especially the lion) head out to rescue Macy on the shepherd’s old and rusty bike, while complaining about the speed limit and paddling. When they were about to give up, the Shepherd got an idea: he’d make Prince Clay go into a nearby lake with all of his clothes off, pretending that some idiot has burned all of his clothes to dust and that he can’t swim. And with that, the heroes do as planned: The Old Shepherd called and yelled for help when fortunately, the Brave and Strong Black Knight Sir Auno (Onua) came to rescue the “pretending to drown” prince. The heroes explain everything to the black night and continue on their journey but they soon get warned by a lonely thief named Ayoyk (Kyoya) after Scrooge catches him trying to steal his walking stick (this was due to the fact that Ayoyk was making a fire to cook a beef stew). He says that King Aluben-Nov has put Princess Macy into a deep and endless sleep and the spell can only be broken by true love’s kiss. He also states that the place she is held captive is the Evil King’s castle, at the top of a beanstalk, guarded by a fierce three-headed dragon (Ghidorah). He also said that one time, a white knight tried to free her but ended up as the dragon’s supper. Soon enough, Fairies Madoka and Webby appear and the shepherd asks how was the princess put into an endless sleep. Fairy Madoka then explains that King Aluben-Nov’s wicked witch on staff (Magica) made her bite into a poisoned apple. Confused, Sir Auno asks where to find that castle. Fairy Madoka magically creates a rainbow brick road with her wand while her sidekick makes 3 dwarves named Hubert, Dewfert & Louccert (Huey, Dewey & Louie) magically appear and says that they will lead them to the castle. After the long and boring road, the shepherd, Prince Clay, Sir Auno, Fairies Madoka & Webby and the 3 dwarves arrive at Boneston County after encountering Prince Gillyweed Hagane (Gingka) who revealed that the same witch turned him into a toad and the spell could only be undone by a fairy's kiss. Shortly after, the shepherd came up with a brilliant idea - Step 1: Sir Auno finds and slays the ferocious dragon. Step 2: The Shepherd and Ayoyk use the Knight’s axe to cut down the giant beanstalk. Step 3: The Fairy & her sidekick use all their magic to swipe the Evil King, his two goons and his witch out of existence ... permanently. Final Step: The Prince goes to the princess’ chamber, performs the magic kiss, waking her up. And so the big mission begins with results - Sir Auno cuts all the dragon’s heads off, Ayoyk and the shepherd cut down the beanstalk, the fairies magically wave the villains out of existence, and finally they made it for their ultimate goal. They climb to Macy’s chamber and Prince Clay breaks the curse with a kiss, awakening the beautiful girl. As she wakes up, she finds out that the prince is worthy, so the prince asks if she will marry him, and princess Imurah agrees! Meanwhile, Fairy Pixal kisses Prince Gillyweed who turns back into a human prince Soon, the Prince and the Princess get married and become King and Queen. In the meantime, having proved his worth to Prince Clay, the old shepherd finally gets paid £100,000,000,000. And so, all in order, the old shepherd, the handsome Prince Clay, the fair princess Macy, the fairy-god-sister Madoka and her sidekick Webby, the courageously strong Black Knight Sir Auno, Ayoyk the thief, the 3 stalwart dwarves, Hubert, Dewfert and Louccert and Prince Gillyweed Hagane all lived happily ever after. When Nya finishes the story, the three nephews are already asleep. With that, Nya aws before leaving their room transcript Intro: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxuvUAjHYWQ (In her dorm, Nya brushes her hair. Huey, Dewey & Louie knock on the door) Huey: Knock, Knock. Incoming nephews Nya: (opens door) Hm? Oh.... What's wrong? Dewey: Nya. We can't sleep Nya: Why not Louie: We had a bad dream Huey: Would ya read us a story. Please.... Nya: Awwww..... okay Louie: Yay! (Huey & Dewey cheer) (The Nephew's dorm. Nya's holding a book while the others are already in bed) Nya: Well, this is a very special fairy tale Dewey: Oh Boy! We love Fairy Tales! Nya: Okay. Time for imagining. Once Upon a Time, in a big meadow..... (the Nephews fall asleep. In their dream about the tale, Scrooge as an old shepherd sits on a rock looking after his flock of rams) Nya (Voice-over): .....there lived an Poor, Lonely and Old shepherd with nothing but his herd of rams Scrooge: *sigh* I canna believe I'm so old and lonely in this big world and I never get to see it and I don't know why. At least it couldn't be worse, can it? (Shere Khan leaps in, eating one of a screaming Scrooge's Rams and running away afterwards.) Scrooge: Aye. It always gets worse. I'd do anythin' for any kind of King or Queen or Prince or Princess (hears a coach coming) Heh? (looks at the coach. It's Clay as Prince Clay of Grünhill) Curse Me Kilts! The Prince of Grünhill County! (the coach stops. Lloyd exits and sees Scrooge). Top o' da mornin, Yer Majesty (kissing Clay's feet while gravelling) Clay: You may stop now (Scrooge gets off his feet and gets up) Hello, old Shepherd Scrooge: Bless me wee soul. What bringeth thou here in the Kingdom of Anguira? Clay: I was invited to a Royal Ball by the fair Princess Macy of Slamalot County. Scrooge: A ball? Oh, how charmin'! But the problem is..... I canna go Clay: Why not? Scrooge: 'cause look at me. Me poor torn clothes are full o' stench. Me shoes are a mess and me glasses are broken. I do wish me fairy god-sister was here to help me.... (a flicker of purple light shows up revealing Madoka as Fairy Madoka appearing in a puff of smoke) Yipes!...... O..... it's me Fairy God-Sister, Fairy Madoka Madoka: Hello Old One Scrooge: if yer 'ere, then where's ya sidekick, Fairy Mowgli? Webby: (appearing in a puff of smoke) Here! Scrooge: Perfect! Madoka: Because I have heard your kind wish and I've come to replace your outfit with something fancy. (waves her wand letting loose a beam of pink light onto Scrooge turning his rags into a tuxedo, his walking stick to a cane, and a stone into a top hat Scrooge: O Boy! I look like some gentleman. Now of to the ball Webby: (stopping Scrooge) Don't go yet. It's my turn to help (waves his wand at a watermelon & Scrooge's old bike combining & transforming them into a howdah, and at an old ram turning it into Hahti as a chariot pulling elephant) Scrooge: Bless me golden soul! An Elephant! Now there's a chance of going to the ball Clay: (mounting Simba) Alright ol' shepherd. Off to the Princess' castle Scrooge: Right! (mounts Hahti) Madoka: Wait! There's still one more thing I must tell you Scrooge: Wha-? Madoka: Remember to leave the ball before 1:00 AM sharp. Because if you won't, your howdah will turn back into the melon and your bike, your elephant into an old ram, and your tuxedo into rags Scrooge: 1:00 AM??? I thought that it only happens at midnight Madoka: My apologies but my bedtime is always past midnight, because I have lots and lots of magical work Scrooge: Alright! Alright!...... (rides off with Lloyd & Simba) (The Castle in Slamalot, everyone is enjoying the party except for Macy as Princess Macy, who has trouble finding the right man to dance with. Her dad King Halbert as King Eggred tries to console her) Macy: I don't know, father. All these suitors. I just think they're not..... worthy King Halbert: (chuckles) No need for panic Macy. I know any minute you'll find the most worthy and handsome suitor in the kingdom. (elephants fanfare. enter Clay and Scrooge) Ah... Prince Clay of Grünhill Macy: Huh? (gazing at Clay walking down the long red carpet along with Scrooge. Macy falls deeply in love) Oh my...... (everyone is applauding at Scrooge and Clay.) Scrooge: (waving at the guests) Thank you. Thank you (they reach the throne. Clay kisses Macy's hand and takes her waist) Clay: Alright, Cue the music (The music begins and the two dance. Scrooge is left without a dance partner, so he is using a hair broom, pretending to have one and starts dancing with it. He soon gets sick of Waltz Music) Scrooge: Hmmm...... I know..... (The scene changes, the music is now rock played by the Spinjas played by Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane, fronted by Kai. Everyone is cheering and dancing, etcetera. Scrooge is behind of the crowd) Scrooge: Oh dear. 80s meet Renaissance? (After the Party, everyone has left except for Macy, Mufasa, Clay & Scrooge) King Halbert: Well, it seems to me that my daughter has found the right man Scrooge: Meh, too bad I didn' Clay: Which reminds me, he told me that when I will get married with the princess he would want to get paid a hundred million pounds Scrooge: Curse Me Kilts! That is so astoundin' (Suddenly, Masquerade & Mungus as two Scoundrels break in riding a two seat bike) Masquerade: HA HA! Glad we were invited! Macy: I.... I don't remember inviting these- (Before Macy finished her sentence, Mungus hurls a lasso over her waist, yanking on it and riding away while whisking her off while she screams) King Halbert: AH! My daughter! Scrooge: QUICK! AFTER THEM! (Scrooge & Prince Clay jump on both Hahti & Simba, chasing after the villains. Scrooge is whipping the elephant to go faster) Clay: (yanks his sword out) Stay right there, scoundrels! (Before anything, Scrooge's Howdah turns back into a watermelon and a ruined bicycle while the elephant becomes an old ram again & his tuxedo back to old rags. Mungus hits the faster button making the motorbike faster. Clay and Simba stop running to pick Scrooge up) Simba: We cannot let them get away Scrooge: (looking at his things) Oh No! I've forgo'en! Et's 1:00 AM!!! It couldn'a be warse can it? (suddenly, Shere Khan re-appears eating Scrooge's old ram and leaping away quickly) Yes..... I thin' i' can (Later, Scrooge & our heroes are riding on the old bike. Scrooge is the one paddling while Clay & Simba are scrunched up to him) Clay: C'mon, ol' shepherd! Faster Scrooge: I'm goin' as fast as I can (suddenly, the bike loses all of its stability and breaks in half, causing the three to fall to the ground) I guess it's time for pedestrianising (As our heroes continue the road on foot, Scrooge gets an idea) Scrooge: I know! What if the Prince takes all his clothes off and jumps into the river pretendin' that he canna swim, I' scream for (points at Onua as the Black Knight Sir Auno) that Black Knight and he might rescue the Prince and help us on our journey! Simba: It's a long shot but it might just work Scrooge: Right! Now...... POSITIONS! (As Clay entered the river, Scrooge then calls out for Onua for help) Scrooge: HELP! HELP! Good sir knight! (pointing at Clay) That prince fell into that river and he's drownin'! Onua: What? That is serious! (rushes to the rescue, yanking Clay out with his hammer just in time) Ha Ha Ha. You're welcome (The four now continue on their journey as they enter the edge of the forest) Onua: So..... You are travelling to the castle to save the princess Scrooge: Yep. And that way the prince an marry her and I'll be payed. (Soon, a mysterious man takes Scrooge's walking stick carelessly) Scrooge: HEY! GIVE ME BACK ME STICK (tugs on his stick while Kyoya as a thief named Ayoyk tugs on its other end and later the stick snaps) Kyoya: Do you mind!? Scrooge: Look ya heartless....... thief! This is me walking stick.... and you broke it Kyoya: No. WE broke it. By pulling its two ends. You wanna know why I needed that stick? Well see for yourself (points at a small cauldron on top of a pile of firewood) I was in the middle of making a beef stew but my only problem was that the firewood won't burn. I've been trying to light it up for hours and there was no sign of a single spark! Anyway, what brings you here in the kingdom? Simba: We're on our way to rescue the Princess of Slamalot Kyoya: (gasps) Princess... Macy... you mean..... you've came here too late. Clay: What do you mean? Kyoya: Well... When she was kidnapped, (a flashback shows Von Nebula as the evil King, while he's placing Macy into a deep sleep) the Evil King Aluben-Nov has placed Princess Macy into a deep, endless sleep. (another flashback shows Von Nebula's castle on top of a beanstalk) Now she is being locked in his castle on top of a gigantic beanstalk. (The third flashback shows Macy in her sleep facing the screen) And now, the only thing that can break the curse... is a true love's first kiss (back to our heroes) Scrooge: Curse me Kilts! I'd do that in me honor Kyoya: Oh really? I DON'T THINK SO! You are to old and pampered to think that you can awaken the princess and get away with it! The only person I predict worthy enough to break the curse and marry Macy (points at Clay) is the prince himself! Clay: HM... seems like a piece of cake. Now, off to the castle (before they head off, Kyoya stops them by stepping in front) Kyoya: It won't be that easy. Scrooge: Aye? Kyoya: You see, (another flashback shows the castle being guarded by Ghidorah as a fierce Three Headed Dragon) the castle is heavily guarded by a terrifying three headed dragon. The only way to get to the castle is by slaying it. (another flashback shows Launchpad as a White Knight fighting the dragon) Two days ago, a white knight tried to slay the beast and free the princess from her prison, but ended up as the dragon's lunch! (back to our heroes) Onua: And how do you know about all this Kyoya: A fairy told me about it (Madoka appears with Webby) Scrooge: AH! (jumps in surprise) Madoka. Me fairy god sister. What are ya doin' here Madoka: I came here because there's more to say Onua: Like how exactly did Imurah fall asleep? Madoka: Well (a flashback shows Magica as Von Nebula's witch on staff enchanting a spear and forcing the princess to prick her hand on its spike) a wicked witch was being held on staff by the evil king. She enchanted a spear that anyone who pricks his or her hand on the spike causes the victim to fall asleep. This happened to Macy when the witch placed her in a trance (back to our heroes) Scrooge: I'll think of a plan when we get there. Now off to the castle! Madoka: Well then (waves her wand at the road turning it rainbow colored) this rainbow brick road will lead you straight to your destination Webby: But also..... (waves his wand and Huey, Dewey and Louie as 3 dwarves called Hubert, Dewfert and Louccert appear) these three dwarves will show you the way Huey: We're reporting for duty, Mr. Shepherd Kyoya: Alright, follow me (as the heroes continue, Scrooge falls into a small pond) Scrooge: Yow! Kyoya: (shrugs) Quit fooling around! It'll soon get dark Scrooge: It's not me fault Someone: Gee, I'm sorry Scrooge: YARGH! (the stranger is revealed to be Gingka as a frog prince named Prince Gillyweed Hagane) Hey, a talkin' toad Gingka: I'm not just any toad. I'm a prince. I'm Prince Gillyweed Hagane Dewey: But if you're a prince the why are you a toad? Gingka: Well, you guys know about that witch the evil king is putting on staff that put Princess Macy into a deep sleep? Clay: Yes Gingka: Well, I also tried to save her from the villains but the witch hexed me and the only thing that can break the curse I suffer from is a kiss from a fairy Webby: A fairy? HAHAHA! That's so funny. I don't know..... Madoka: I will do it, once we break the sleeping curse Simba: C'mon, Gillyweed (Gingka hops on Simba's back and the gang heads on their journey) We're almost there (as the heroes arrive, Ghidorah is sleeping silently buy snoring loudly. The heroes hide in a bush) Louie: Now what Scrooge: Wait a minute! I have an idea! (everyone gathers in a circle) Let's make a plan! First, Auno will sneak to the dragon and slay him with his sword. Then, Ayoyk and I will use the thief's knife to cut down the beanstalk. Then, the fairies will magically whisk the villains out of existence. Then, finally, Clay will find Macy, kiss and awaken her and then get married. Gingka: And finally Madoka can kiss me and I can become a prince again Webby: Happy Ending? Clay: Happy Ending indeed Onua: Alright (draws his sword) LET'S DO THIS! (in a montage, the heroes do as the plan says. Onua slays Ghidorah, Scrooge & Kyoya cut down the beanstalk and the castle lands on its bottom. Madoka & Webby use their wands to whisk the villains out of existence, then comes the final step. The heroes enter Macy's chamber as she sleeps) Clay: Ok. Here goes nothing (leans forward to kiss Macy, which he does. In a moment of surprise, the princess awakens) Macy: mm... Clay. You've saved my life. And all those people Madoka: It worked. It's a miracle (kisses Gingka on the head as he turns back into a human in a beam of blue) Gingka: I-I'm a human prince again! (jumping up and down in relief) I'M A HUMAN PRINCE AGAIN! Simba: We risked ourselves to fight your captors... for you Macy: Clay. I believe you are worthy... Clay: Then I have one question. (kneels before Macy, while opening a small box containing a sapphire ring) Macy: (gasps) Yes, my prince! I will (kisses Lloyd as the scene switches to the wedding scene. Everyone is cheering for the two, especially Onua) Kyoya: (wipes a tear from his eye) *sniff* I'll always reflect on days like this Clay: (singing) We'll be happy together, Truly merry forever. Macy: Now I hath found my share, Answered are my prayers, Both: We will be happy, happy, and verily happy. (Scene switch to the villains in their cells) Von Nebula: If they will execute us. We will not have any fuss. Masquerade: Bid freedom farewell, this prison cell, Both: Will be our home. Von Nebula: I once wore the crown...' ' Mungus: Mungus going down... All three: Then together all the way. Scrooge: Now me whole life is jolly. Now that I have me money. Anguirus: (somewhere in the forest) Ar ar ar ar ar ar. Ar ar ar ar. All: We will be happy, happy, verily happy. We’ll be happy together, from now until forever, Having two hands to hold, and lots of gold, We will be happy, happy, verily happy. Scrooge: I am so happy! Scrooge: YAHOO! Me dream came true! £100,000,000,000! (jumps into the money and starts swimming but jumps out when he realises that under the money pool was Ghidorah the whole time) YAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!!! Onua: Ha Ha Ha! I forgot to tell you. The dragon was just knocked out for 9 hours when I beat him with my sword. (everyone but Scrooge laughs) Scrooge: (screams in rage as the scene cuts back to Nya finishing her story) Nya: (offscreen) And so.... without any other problems, (now onscreen) our heroes all lived happily ever after. (sees for herself that Huey, Dewey and Louie has fallen asleep already) Aw..... (leaves the room after turning the lights out) End Credits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ikYs31qO0KM[[Category:Ninja episodes]] Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes